Unnoticed Feelings
by Demon of the Night
Summary: Tenchi is kidnapped and brainwashed and the only thing that can stop him from killing all of his love ones and bring him back is... [COMPLETE!][Chap 3 updated]
1. Kidnapped!

Demon of the Night   
  
Unnoticed Feelings  
  
Tenchi gets brain washed. Now, the only one who can save him is .... Well you   
read and find out.   
  
(Ok, this takes place a year after Tenchi Forever and at times it flashes back to both Tenchi forever and   
Tenchi Universe. So, this may be a big spoiler for all the peeps who haven't even seen Tenchi Forever ,but   
if you still wish to read this , go right a head , but you cannot say I didn't warn ya. ) Note: Tenchi Ova is also  
involved in this and I don't know why and how.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any settings , plots , and of course , charaters of Tenchi Muyo . Thank you.   
  
  
  
  
Unnoticed Feelings : Kidnapped !   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey ! " Ayeka screamed at the top of her lungs. "You get off Lord Tenchi. Right now ! " Ayeka, the princess  
from the planet, Jurai, yelled in a commanding voice. She stared at Ryoko , who was pushing herself toward   
Tenchi like a magnet.   
  
"Hm, but it's only natural for me and Tenchi to cuddle. We are after all a couple. " Ryoko  
teased.   
  
"Ryoko, get off!" Tenchi demanded. The pirate ignored him.   
  
"Er ! You slut!" Ayeka fumed. Ryoko laughed uncontrolably after seeing a huge vien   
pop out of Ayeka's forhead. Ayeka growled more in frustration. She hated when her rival   
did this. She always teased her like that. Tenchi pulled off of the pirate and continued  
to eat. Ryoko sighed in defeat then turned her attention to Ayeka.   
  
"Slut ?! Look at you. Prissy princess. " Ryoko snapped back.   
  
"What?! You have some nerve." Ayeka protested as Washu quietly sipped her tea.   
  
"Well, this morning seems to be going according to schedule." Washu noted.   
  
"Yep. " Sasami agreed with a sweat drop. After their usual daily fight, Ryoko flew   
up to the roof of Tenchi's home.   
  
She sat down and looked over the lake. Ryu-oh had grown much taller and bigger. She  
remember the day it first appeared. After a few minutes of living the past , the pirate   
decided to go visit Tenchi before he left.   
  
"Washu?" Kiyone called out from the door of the lab.   
  
"Come in. " The voice said. The officer did so. "What's up ?" Washu asked with her back   
turned to Kiyone.   
  
"Yes. We still have a few more forms for you to fill out. " Washu looked  
at the officer.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For building the Galaxy Destroyer. " Kiyone said. Washu fell over. "And, making me stealing the info  
from the Science Academy. "   
  
"They want more money ?" Washu asked. "I didn't even use it ! Why do they need money for taking the damn info !? "  
The genius complained as she signed the form. 'It's been a year since Haruna and they still want to take all my   
dough.' Washu thought. Kiyone laughed abit.   
  
"Well the money for stealing the info is for me. " She laughed out ,feeling abit guilty. "And for making me take the blame  
when they found out, three months after we took it. "   
  
"Yeah, but it was lucky for us that Ayeka got us off the hook, isn't it ? " Washu chimed , seeming to try to get out of her  
payment with Kiyone. The officer just shook her head. Washu sighed defeated.   
  
"RYOKO ! WHERE ARE YOU !? " A elegant voice rang out. Washu and Kiyone's heads turned to see the first princess of   
Jurai searching every inch of the house.   
  
"I don't get her. Just a year ago she and Ryoko were like best friends. People who agreed and did not fight as much   
as mortal enimies! " Washu exclaimed.   
  
"We all did change those six months. " Kiyone remarked. "Ryoko and Ayeka had become like sisters, traveling together,  
searching for Tenchi. Now it seems like Ayeka doesn't want to feel threatened by Ryoko. "   
  
"Perhaps." Washu agreed softly.   
  
"RYOKO ! COME OUT ! Damn, she must be with Lord Tenchi. I just can't bear to think of it ! " Ayeka said to herself as   
tears began to trickle down the sides of her cheeks.   
  
  
Meanwhile....   
  
  
Ryoko flew through the woods, following Tenchi's usual path to his bus stop. A few moments later, she spotted  
Tenchi sitting on the ground, off the trail, gazing at the landscape. She quickly landed on the soft dirt and walked  
over to her love. "Tenchi?" She called out. The young Masaki turned to her with a bedazzled expression.   
  
"Ryoko ? What is it ?" He asked in a concerned matter.   
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to say, 'good bye' before you left for school. " Tenchi turned back to his viewing   
with a angry expression.   
  
"You shouldn't have bothered. " He muttered. Roko ignored his comment and gazed at the view in front of her.   
  
"Is something wrong ? You don't seem like your cheery self anymore. "   
  
"That is because you push me away. " Tenchi retorted.   
  
"Isn't it the other way around. " Ryoko mummbled, seeming to be dazed off in another world. Tenchi groaned.  
  
"I don't mean like that ! " Tenchi yelled. "I mean everytime you and Ayeka fight, something bad always happens. "   
Ryoko perked up. She stared at Tenchi for a moment and then looked down at the ground. Tenchi got the idea  
that he had hurt her feelings and quickly tried to make up for it. "Ryoko, I'm sorry ...." He tried to say but Ryoko  
cut him off.   
  
"So, in other words, you are saying that I am the big part of it. I am the own who is recking your life. Is that it ?" Ryoko   
yelled back, defending herself.   
  
"No ! I mean - " Tenchi got up and turned around with his hands over his head.   
  
"So, you are saying that I am a nightmare come true, eh ?" She snapped.   
  
"Ryoko ! Everytime you try and seduce me , Ayeka will always fight back and you two will drive me away from my   
home ! " Tenchi roared. "It's always your fault ! " He yelled. Ryoko shot up in shock. Her stunned expression got   
Tenchi's attention. He never really liked to hurt people's feelings. He ,at times , just takes out his stress on   
Ryoko. The space pirate got up and floated off the land.   
  
"You .... you .... " She started , trying to find the right words to get off her chest. "You BASTARD ! " She yelled with   
great anger. Tenchi stepped back, now himself , stunned. Ryoko always did call him something but never with  
such anger and honesty. He felt something tug on heart. Like some new feeling had crossed him.   
  
"I don't care ! " He yelled. "I am out of here ! " He yelled then turned and quickly walked off.   
  
"Tenchi, I HATE YOU ! " Ryoko yelled uncontrolly behind him. Ryoko turned and phased away with anger   
filling her heart.   
  
Tenchi walked down the trail of the woods. 'Why ? Why did I say those nasty things about her. And why do   
I always bring my stress out on her ?' He asked himself.   
  
"Teeeeeenchiiiiiiiiii..........." A soft woman's voice called out.Tenchi stopped suddenly. His whole body   
froze. A tall woman with short brown hair and green eyes appeared in front of the Masaki boy.   
  
"Oh boy. Another Haruna. " Tenchi complained , taking a few steps back. The mysterious woman clenched her  
hands into fists.   
  
"Listen you! Just get your ass over here. " She yelled harshly. Tenchi turned around.   
  
"No, I think I will just go the other way. " Tenchi said then ran. The brown haired woman phased in front of him  
and put her hands out on each side. The Masaki boy stood frozen, he couldn't move.   
  
"Now , now ..... " The woman seductively whispered. Green light gracifully formed in each palm of her smooth  
hands. Tenchi felt himself being lifted up off the ground and green light appeared to be surrounding me. In   
the same moment, the woman and Tenchi vanished into thin air. All that remained was Tenchi's school bag,  
which he dropped.   
  
  
  
Later on .....that night .....   
  
  
"Hmm ....it's already eight o'clock. I wonder where he could be. " Ayeka said. Everyone looked around at each other.   
  
"Well, maybe he's running late." Kiyone suggested. Yosho shook his head quietly.   
  
"He never showed up for training or chores." The old man remarked. Ayeka grew more worried.   
  
"Do you think he was kidnapped again?" She asked fearfully. The princess looked around to see that  
Ryoko nor Washu was in the room. "It's Ryoko ! Where is she ?! " She yelled.   
  
"Relax..I'm right here." A sorrowful voice said from behind. Ayeka turned to see Ryoko with what seemed to be  
pain in her eyes. Everyone stared at the still pirate.   
  
"What's gotten into her?" Kiyone whispered to Ayeka. The princess merely shrugged. Ryoko slowly walked over to the end   
of the table and sat down at her usual spot.   
  
"Ryoko....are you alright ?" Ayeka asked in a concerned voice. Ryoko stood there deep in thought.  
  
'Maybe, I had gone alittle over board. I mean , ever since he came back we have really be fighting alot  
over him. He needs space, is all.' Ryoko thought.   
  
"Ryoko! " Ayeka yelled from the top of her lungs.   
  
"Huh? " Ryoko looked at her rival with confuessed eyes.   
  
"Are you alright?" The princess asked, repeating the question.   
  
"Y-yeah , fine. " Ryoko stared back at the table. "Just fine. "   
  
"What the hell?!" Washu yelled from behind. Everyone, except Ryoko, turned to see Washu with a fearful   
face.   
  
"What's wrong , Miss Washu ?" Ayeka asked.   
  
"It's Tenchi. He isn't on Earth. " Washu said, checking her computer and scanners.   
  
"That can't be! " Ayeka yelled in fear.   
  
"Oh boy. " Kiyone muttered unhappily.   
  
"I checked. He isn't here. It's like he vanished. I even checked the parallel world he was at a year  
ago. " Washu informed them.   
  
"That's impossible." The purple haired princess observed. Everyone moved in front of Washu , all except   
Ryoko, who just stood at the table with her back turned to everyone.   
  
"His DNA , everything . It's like someone kidnapped him and took him off earth." Washu said. Ayeka   
glared at Ryoko.   
  
"Oh, that is exactly what happened. " She yelled. Ryoko felt hands grab her from the shirt collar and   
spin her around.   
  
"Wh-what ? "   
  
"You took Lord Tenchi , Ryoko ? " Ayeka yelled in frustration.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about ?" Ryoko snapped.   
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about . Come in here with a guilty look on your face right when Tenchi is   
missing , too. " Ayeka yelled. Ryoko winced. It was hard to imagine that only a year ago , the two of them were   
like sisters. Sleeping next to each other , holding a job together and livng together like friends. At times, Ryoko   
would miss it. "Where is he , Ryoko ? What planet ?! What asteroid !? What ?! " Ayeka screamed.   
  
"Ayeka , calm down. " Sasami said.   
  
"I didn't do anything ! " Ryoko yelled , then she grabbed Ayeka's hands off her shirt and pushed them away.   
  
"You've done something ! I know you did ! " Ayeka snarled. Ryoko's eyes widen. "Admit it . You kidnapped him  
and took him to some planet to seduce him. " Ayeka yelled. "Face it ! You are the reason Lord Tenchi has   
disappeared.   
  
"SHUT UP ! " Ryoko yelled in a serious manner. "I told you , I didn't do - " Ryoko paused.   
  
  
  
"You ..you ..... YOU BASTARD ! " Ryoko yelled. "I HATE YOU ! "   
  
  
  
"I ..... " Ryoko fell with tears in her eyes. After a moment of sobbing, she got up and turned her back on her  
friends. "I didn't do anything ...... " Ryoko replied softly then teleported away from her family.   
  
"Er, she did something , I know it ! "   
  
"Ayeka, let's try and find Lord Tenchi first, shall we ? "Washu suggested. "Alright, let's see. Tenchi was last   
spotted here with another presence. He left a while later and came fast to fast with another. It was at this   
moment that he vanished. " Washu said while checking her scanner. "It wasn't Ryoko. "   
  
"How'd you figure that out ?" Kiyone wanted to know.   
  
"I did a complete DNA check. " Washu replied. "It doesn't match anyone on Earth. "   
  
"Ayeka, you should apologize to Ryoko. " Sasami told her older sister, but the proper princess just   
grunted and looked away.   
  
"What now ?" Kiyone asked. Washu looked up from her computer.   
  
"We first need to go to the first spot where Tenchi disapeared and find some clues. Ayeka , come with me. " Washu  
ordered ." Rest of you stay here. " Ayeka followed Washu out the door and down the trail.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued ....   
  
  
  
Next time :   
  
The woman returns to reveal her plans with Tenchi .  
  
  
Unnoticed Feelings : Her Plans   
  
  
  
Whatcha think ? Should I continue this ? Well, there might something similar to this story but I haven't  
read it.   
  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anime !   
  
  
  
Demon of the Night 


	2. Her Plans

Last Time } Tenchi was kidnapped.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : I told you once and I will tell you again , I really don't own much of anything !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unnoticed Feelings : Her Plans   
  
  
  
Ayeka looked around her surroundings. She and Washu had traveled to Ryoko's cave. She looked inside the   
dreaded place with disgust. "I really don't know what we are doing here. " She replied.   
  
"It's simple really. Other than the shrine, this is the only other place worth looking. Besides that this cave   
has great energy. " Washu looked up at the top of the cave. " Ryoko.....you can come out. " Washu called out   
to her only daughter.   
  
Ryoko teleported into the air and landed softly on the ground. "How'd you know I was here ?" She asked emotionlessly.   
  
"Little Ryoko has been a very naughty girl, haven't you. " Washu said in a playful voice. Ryoko frowned and looked out into   
the darkness of the cave. It made chills fly up her spine just looking at it. How could she have widthstood a whole 700   
years of imprisonment in there?   
  
*So....how'd you find out of what really happened out there this afternoon ? * Ryoko asked through the link.   
  
*Ryoko , by now you should have found out that how could I not know. * Washu frowned. *Now, the only question   
is...why did you say it ? * Ryoko didn't answer. She kept her gaze toward nothing.   
  
"Miss Ryoko ! Give me back Tenchi. " Ayeka demanded. The pirate kept silent. She didn't seem to have much of   
anything on her mind. Ayeka growled.   
  
"Ayeka ! She did not do anything to Tenchi ! He was merely kidnapped. " Washu injected.   
  
"Yeah by her. " Ayeka muttered under her breath. Ryoko looked away from the two.   
  
It was her fault she realized. Because of her...Tenchi had stombed away. She could have been there to protect him.   
*It's not your fault. * Washu's voice stated thought the link. Ryoko's eyes flickered open.   
  
"Shut up ! " She yelled at her mother, but she ignored her.   
  
"Come on...." She whispered softly. "Let's head back..there's nothing out here. " The three shuffled along the path toward   
the Masaki home.   
  
"I wonder where he could have gone to. " Mihoshi wondered in her usual tone.   
  
"Hmm...we all wonder." Kiyone replied.   
  
"I hope he's alright. " Sasami said in a worried and hopeful voice.   
  
"Don't worry." Kiyone started. "He's survived against , Haruna , Kakato and Washu's wierd and explosive expiriments.I'm   
sure he'll be alright. " Sasami managed a small smile of thanks with tears begging to stream down her cheeks.   
  
"Hey, look ! They're coming back. " Mihoshi yelled. Everyone's eyes turned toward Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu , who were   
coming up the path and into view.   
  
"Hey ! Did you find anything ?" Kiyone asked. Washu closed her eyes and shook her head.   
  
"Nope. Not a thing." The scientist replied.   
  
"Hahahhahahh !" A women's voice echoed though the air. Everyone's attention drew to the glowing light that suddenly   
appeared just above the porch roof. "Well...well....if it isn't Washu. The greatest mad scientist in the galaxy. "   
  
Everyone looked up at the figure who in a angile move leaped off the roof and landed swiftly onto the soft ground. Her eyes   
glowed a bright green. A smirk developed on her angelic lips as her nice brown and straight hair started to fall over her   
pale face. Washu's eyes darkened at the figure. "Who is that ?" Kiyone piped up. Ryoko took a step back.   
  
She thought in frantic. She felt something tug her heart. It tugged the same way when she   
tried to get Tenchi to remember her when he was in the 'other' world. "No....it can't be... " Ryoko whimpered. Ayeka   
stared at her partner.   
  
"What ? What is it , Ryoko ?" She asked politely.   
  
"I ..." Ryoko stopped short, seeming to be afraid of saying her sentance. Washu's eyes transfixed onto her daughter but her   
body and face did not move.   
  
"Ryoko....it's alright. I also know who she is." Washu declared. "Autmua..."   
  
"What ?" Kiyone stared at Ryoko for a moment.   
  
"Very good, Washu. You truely are a genius." The one who was declared Autmua said.   
  
"Why, of course. I can never forgive for what you tried to do to me." Washu said.   
  
"Yes. Well, we all have our problems." Autmua backed a way a bit and leaned against the porch post. "Hello again Ryoko."   
  
Ryoko stood away from the crowd, trying to supress her anger. Her body trembled as she clenched her fists. "Why are you   
here ?! " She demanded to know.   
  
"Ryoko, you know who she is ?" Kiyone asked.   
  
"Yes, she and I made a huge deal back in my Space Pirate days. But in the middle of it, she turned back and left   
me to rot in a prison cell for two months. " Ryoko explained.   
  
"Well, at least you spent some time in Jail. " Ayeka smiled wickedly.   
  
"You don't understand. It was a blood burst cell. the worst cell in all the universe. They will wipe you and if you   
are even more unfortunate , even rape you. It's not like the galaxy police cells. Ayeka you saw them. They weren't   
nearly as painful and lonely and cold as the one I was in. " Ryoko said ,obviuosly pain swept through her.   
  
"Oh my god. Not even the most infamious space pirate deserves that." Kiyone thought aloud.   
  
"No, she doesn't..I'm sorry. " Ayeka said , looking down at the ground.   
  
"Hey, it's ok. " Ryoko said with a cool and calm smile on her face. " So, Autmua , what the hell are you doing here? "   
  
"Fortunately for you ,dear Ryoko, I am not here for you. " She replied with a evil smile. "I have only come for Washu."   
  
"How do you know Washu. " Kiyone asked cautiously.   
  
"We were partners in a science experiment....her and me and she wanted to test some new medicine on me. " She replied.   
"Medicine , if failed could kill me. "   
  
"So, you kidnap Tenchi just for revenge. I won't allow it. " Ryoko yelled through her gritted teeth.   
  
"That is not the only reason. See, Washu has a special device that could help me rule the universe."   
  
"Of course...it's always ruling this and that .." Ayeka said annoyingly.   
  
Autmua smiled again and held up her hand. A bright green light appeared on the ground which slowly turned into the   
shape of a human being.   
  
"Who's that ?! " Ayeka asked.   
  
"It can't be !" Washu yelled. "It's not possible. "   
  
"Tenchi ! " Ryoko yelled as Tenchi appeared out of the green light. 'He's different..somehow.....his eyes...' Ryoko   
stared intently at him. His eyes were different. More evil like. Not like before. Before, his eyes were gentle and   
calm but now ..they seemed troubled and full of anger.   
  
"Tenchi !" Ayeka joyfully said as she began to move closer to him. "Thank god you're al-" Ryoko moved her   
arm upward and stop Ayeka from getting any closer.   
  
"Stay away from him, Ayeka ! He isn't right. " Ryoko informed her. "Just look. Look into his eyes and see. That   
isn't Tenchi ! " Ayeka stared at the space pirate confuessed.   
  
"What are you saying ! That is Tenchi. Can't you see ? That is the prince we both love. " Ayeka replied then pushed   
Ryoko away and ran up to Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi, are you hurt ? Are you alright ? Are- " Tenchi slapped Ayeka in the   
face , making her fall over. He growled evilally.   
  
"Ayeka ! " Sasami yelled in fear. Washu grabbed a hold of Sasami before she got any closer to the fight.   
  
"No, Sasami , you must stay back. It's too dangerious. Tenchi isn't right. Ryoko's right. He is different somehow. "   
  
Ryoko glared up at Autmua. "What did you do to him !?" She demanded to know.   
  
"A little something called brainwashing. " Autmua said abit mused.   
  
"Oh...is brainwashing when you take you brain out and wash it in the washer with soap ?" Mihoshi stupidly   
said. Everyone fell over anime style. Sweat drops dropped over everyone's head.   
  
"Oh , Mihoshi ! You have got to be kidding ! " Kiyone yelled.   
  
"Tenchi ! Attack your stupid family ! " Autuma roared. Tenchi did as asked and charged first at Sasami.   
  
Taking his Jurain Sword out he started to attack but Ryoko had phased in between Tenchi and Sasami with her   
own energy sword in her hand. She blocked the attacks given to her with ease. "Tenchi...." Ryoko called out as she   
blocked his next attacked. "Please ! Listen to me ! " Ryoko shouted, despritately trying to get Tenchi back. "Please..."   
  
"Hahhaa! Silly , Ryoko ! " Autmua mused the fight. "To get your precious Tenchi back you must the one closet to his   
heart. Hahha! You know that isn't you ! "   
  
"No...this can't be the end....no ! " Ryoko trembled. Tenchi's eyes flickered once to their normal selves then back   
to the evil emptiness they were then. Tenchi's sword felt right through Ryoko's stomach. Causing her to gag   
and choke up blood. Washu covered Sasami's eyes from the site.   
  
"Tenchi , no ! " Sasami yelled, not knowing what was going on.   
  
"Lord Tenchi...you're not like this.." Washu drifted off. Her eyes mezmorized at the site of the two.   
  
"Lord Tenchi. " Ayeka simply said. Ryoko fell to the ground, tears mixed with blood fell over her cheeks.   
  
"So...this is how it ends , huh ? " She asked out loud. Tenchi's eyes flicked to normal once more then back to the   
evil emptiness once more, as if his inner true self was fighting with the outter self. Tenchi dropped his sword Tenchi   
and grabbed a hold of his forhead and side of his head in pain. But this time , Ryoko had fell unconcious.   
  
"Ryoko...." Tenchi yelled.   
  
"Lord Tenchi, I'm here ! " Ayeka yelled.   
  
"No....Ryoko.....I'm sorry....I tried...." Tenchi growled evilally , his eyes once more reverted with emptiness in a cold   
dark nature.   
  
'What ? ' Washu observed. 'I understand now...Tenchi ! '   
  
"Why won't you come back to me !? " Ayeka yelled as tears fell down the sides of her cheeks.   
  
"Tenchi, stop ! They get the message now. Washu, you have an hour to get me that device. If you fail, I will   
have Tenchi destroy you all then I will dispose of him, also. Understand ?" Autmua replied .   
  
Washu gritted her teeth. "I will not do you any favors !" She barked.   
  
"Then say good bye to all your lives." Autmua said then raised Tenchi with a green bright light then disappeared   
into the air.   
  
"Lord Tenchi....." Ayeka whispered. Washu cackled.   
  
"I have a plan. Yes, I do. I am a sciencitific genius or what ?" Washu beamed.   
  
"What ? What are you going to do ?" Kiyone asked, hesitation filled her voice.   
  
"You'll see. " Washu whispered. 'Ryoko, get ready..' She thought. "Everyone, we should get inside. Ryoko needs   
help. " Washu suggested and picked the space pirate and headed inside with the others.   
  
"So...we can't bring Lord Tenchi back without the help of the one who captures his heart the most. But who is that   
someone ?" Ayeka asked. "It clearly isn't me. " She added disappointedly.   
  
"Oh..Ayeka, it's alright. " Sasami reassured her.   
  
"Listen. We have only an hour till she comes back. What will we do ?" Kiyone asked.   
  
"Fight. " Washu suggested, unsurely.   
  
"We will." Ryoko , who was sitting on the couch , said firmly. "I swear, I'll get her back for what she did to me   
and to Tenchi. I swear it ! "   
  
  
  
  
  
* To be continued........*   
  
  
  
Next }   
  
The gang fights for Tenchi. Will he be returned to them ?   
  
  
Chapter 3 : From The Heart   
  
  
Demon of the Night 


	3. From The Heart

Last Time } Autmua appears with a new Tenchi, one who would attack his own family. 

Disclaimer : I told you once and I will tell you again , I really don't own much of anything ! 

Unnoticed Feelings: From The Heart 

Ryoko looked up at the ceiling. She had been laying on the couch for about fifteen minutes just staring and thinking about everything. '..about 45 minutes left to go..' She thought as she glanced over at the clock. 

"So, you are telling me that there is no way to bring back Tenchi?" Ayeka asked. 

"No, there is one way but you will have to trust me on this," Washu replied. 

"And what way is that?" Kiyone asked in curiosity. 

"I can't say right now. I don't want to cause any mix ups and such. You will know in about 45 minutes though.." Washu trailed off as she looked over at her daughter. "Ryoko, are you alright now?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Ryoko answered in a soft whisper. Washu nodded. 

"Well, it's almost time...we better get ready," Washu headed into her lab to change as did Ayeka, Kiyone, and Mihoshi. Ryoko, on the other hand, stayed where she was. She didn't care or realize that they had left. Silently and weakly she got up and phased into her black and red battle outfit. 

"Ready, you guys?" Washu asked the group as they rejoined in the living room several minutes later. Everyone nodded in silence. "Let's wait outside for the next ten minutes, then," Washu suggested as she and the others headed out the door and onto the porch. Ryoko stood a while in the living room. 

'What am I going to do? How will I get him back?' She asked herself in wonder. 

__

FLASH BACK

"Tenchi , I HATE YOU ! " Ryoko yelled uncontrollably behind him. Ryoko turned and phased away with anger filling her heart. 

__

FLASH FOREWARD 

Ryoko shut her eyes in pain and frustration. 'How could I say such a think to him? After all we have been though?' 

FLASH BACK

"You .... you .... " She started , trying to find the right words to get off her chest. "You BASTARD ! " She yelled with great anger. Tenchi stepped back, now himself , stunned. Ryoko always did call him something but never with such anger and honesty. 

__

FLASH FOREWARD

"Ryoko!" Sasami yelled from the door. "She's here!" The pirate got out of her trance and ran to the door. 

"Let him go!" Ayeka ordered in furry. 

Autmua laughed evil ally as she let her hand swift foreword, sending energy toward the defenseless princess.

"Ayeka!" Sasami screamed as she watched her sister fly several feet across the ground. 

"Now, one of you will face Tenchi," Autmua stated. "Or he will kill you. Tenchi!"

The prince of Jurai smirked and wrinkled his brow. He gazed at Ayeka, who laid helpless on the ground. He bent his knees and prepared to assault the princess. 

"STOP!" Ryoko yelled from the porch. "Leave her alone. Tenchi! Fight me!" Ryoko plead. 

"Very well," Autmua agreed to the offer and snapped her fingers, which made Tenchi run toward Ryoko and to begin a attack. Tenchi grabbed his sword and activated it as he came closer toward the pirate. 

Ryoko stood still as Tenchi swung his sword at Ryoko. Before the blue blade could penetrate Ryoko's shoulder, a shade of red light appeared in between the two, keeping the sword from moving. "Tenchi..." The pirate whispered as she released her energy, sending Tenchi flying into the air and hitting the ground with full force. 

"What's this?" Washu observed. "I see... good girl." 

Tenchi quickly got up and stared at the pirate, who walked off the porch and onto the lawn. 

"Tenchi..." She whispered again, making him furious. Tenchi headed for Ryoko once more with his sword.

Ryoko held out her palm and clenching it into a fist as a red discharge of light appeared. Ryoko, without much time to act, brought her hand toward the blade. The red and blue energies clashed together. Tenchi wrinkled his brow and gritted his teeth. No signs of emotion was found in Ryoko's eyes or face. 

"Tenchi... please! I know you are in there! Listen! Come back to me! Don't let go of who you are!" Ryoko replied. 

Tenchi pulled more energy into the sword, causing Ryoko to be flung backwards. Tenchi grabbed her by the collar and flung her across the yard. "I know who I am!" Tenchi growled. 

"No, you don't!" Ryoko protested as she found her self in a strangle hold by Tenchi.

"Good, Tenchi! Now kill her!" Autmua ordered. 

"No... you are not Tenchi! Not the Tenchi I love!" Ryoko screamed as the hold grew tighter. Ryoko coughed and gasped for air as Tenchi refused to let go. 

"I can't let him kill her!" Washu yelled but was restrained by Ayeka, who had got there just in time.

"Miss Washu, please!" Ayeka plead. "There is nothing we can do. It's in the hands of Ryoko." 

Washu slumped onto the floor of the porch. "How did you know?" 

"I don't know for sure. I can see it in their eyes," Ayeka guessed. 

"Tenchi..." Ryoko stopped struggling as her energy had faded as did her strength. With a grunt of 

satisfaction, Tenchi let Ryoko fall to the ground. He took a few steps back and summoned his Light Hawk

Wings. Ryoko opened her eye slightly with fatigue "...I'm sorry, Tenchi... I couldn't reach you with my heart once more..." 

__

'I couldn't reach him with my heart!' Ryoko exclaimed as she let tears fall down the sides of her cheeks.

'I can't believe I came back here. I wasn't going to. When you sent us away I thought, that's it for 

Tenchi, for good! I was going to forget all about you.' Ryoko said as she bent her legs and put her head between her knees. 

'Please, don't go! I beg of you! I can't bare the thought of losing you!' Ryoko pleaded in the halls of the Yagami. 

__

'Kagato! Kagato... you have stolen the one that was most precious to me and now you will pay...you will pay!' Ryoko screamed. 

'As you are connected with Ryo-ohki, so, I am connected with you, my Dear. So, I know... everything. I know how you feel about... Tenchi. You like him! You love him! You've never felt like this before and you'll do anything for him. On top of all that, you want to do this and that with Tenchi, now don't you?' Washu stated with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. 

'Tenchi! Run! Get away! Stop! Please don't ... you've got everything you wanted... please... spar him...' Ryoko pleaded. 

'If you lay your dirty hands on Tenchi, you'll be sorry! I swear it! You'll be sorry!' Ryoko yelled. 

'Tenchi. We are having fun aren't we? Everyday here is like a dream. I hope it is going to be like this forever. Tenchi...' Ryoko trailed off in thought as she landed on the steps of the Masaki Shrine. 

'I'll tell you something, my Tenchi. You know the carnival comes and goes. If you wait for a while, it'll always come back to you, Tenchi.' The pirate whispered into his ear. 

Ryoko cried endlessly. "I'm sorry... I really am...." Ryoko shut her eyes and waited for the pain to arrive. Tenchi lifted his sword up and started to drop it on Ryoko. 

"TENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko yelled. The sword stopped several centimeters from Ryoko. 

Tenchi growled and dropped the Tenchi-ken. He placed his hands on his forehead and stumbled abit, seeming to fight an inner battle with himself. Memories of what Ryoko did and said to him over the years flowed into his mind. 

'_I'm so happy to be able to start a family with the man I love!' Ryoko exclaimed as she handed_

the egg that contained Ryo-ohki over to Tenchi. 

'Don't be so embarrassed!' Ryoko cooed. 

'Tenchi, dear, where's the sword?' 

'You are just so sweat!' Ryoko commented as she flew over to Tenchi and rubbed his covered manhood. 

'Come to me, just jump over the fire pit. " Ryoko begged with puppy dog eyes. 

'There's no way!' Tenchi protested and he backed into a wall with fear. Ryoko smiled joyfully.

__

'Then, I'll come to you! Ah!' The pirate yelled as she jumped over the fire and headed for Tenchi, who was screaming for help. 

'Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!' Ryoko said as she coughed up dust. 

'There, now there will be no interruptions here. Now, give yourself up, Honey,' Ryoko pressured as she climbed onto the bed with a tied up Tenchi, who was screaming and begging for someone to come and help. 

'Tenchi...hello there,' Ryoko wickedly said as her head phased though the wall. 

'Don't be shy, sweetie pie.' 

'I'll tell you something, my Tenchi. You know the carnival comes and goes. If you wait for a while, it'll always come back to you, Tenchi.' The pirate whispered into his ear. 

Tenchi fell to ground in pain. "R-Ryoko..." He whispered. 

Ryoko got up and ran to his aid. "Are you are alright?" She asked. 

"Ry-Ryoko...." Tenchi gazed into her eyes lovingly. He was back. Ryoko smiled and rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek. 

"No! This can't be! You can't be the one closest to his heart! No!" Autmua shouted then powered up to place a full on attack on the Masaki's. "You will die!" 

"Tenchi...come on! You have to transform and use the Light Hawk Wings!" Ryoko replied. Tenchi nodded and got up. With Ryoko behind him, He held out his hands and transformed his clothing into his white suit. 

Using her own power, Ryoko fixed all her power from her own gem toward Tenchi and his wings. Tenchi assembled the three wings of the Light Hawk and Ryoko enlarged them. Above, Autmua's power grew and so did the blazing light around her, indicating she was ready to launch her attack. 

"Everyone, get inside!" Washu ordered.

"Lady Ayeka, Sasami! Get in, we'll be right behind you!" Kiyone said as the wind grew larger. 

"Alright, come on Sasami!" Ayeka shouted as she covered her face from the flying rubbish. The two princesses headed inside with the two officers, Ryo-ohki, and Washu behind them.

"Tenchi! We have to direct the attack toward her, got it? Her own attack on her!" Ryoko explained. 

"Alright! Let's do it!" Tenchi agreed and increased his power greatly. 

"Now, you will die!" Autmua unleashed her attack upon Tenchi and Ryoko as they did vise versa. 

The two energies clashed in great speed and strength. Ryoko's brow wrinkled. "I ...I won't let you destroy this carnival!" She screamed as she raised her power that sent Autmua over to the dark side, literally. 

"Come on!" Tenchi screamed as he pushed his power to great heights. 

Ryoko watched as her greatest enemy was being materialized in mid air. Her screams faded away as did Tenchi and Ryoko's energy. Tenchi was the first to fall to the ground with Ryoko soon after. The two gasped and heaved as much

air possible. 

"We ... we did it, Tenchi..." Ryoko whispered. "You came back!" 

"I would never leave you, Ryoko," Tenchi said soothingly as the two embraced into a hug. "never..." 

* To be continued........* 

Next } 

Ryoko and Tenchi ponder about the events that had occured and their new fond love. 

Chapter 4 : Hidden Feelings 

Demon of the Night


	4. Hidden Feelings

Last Time } Tenchi and Ryoko destroy Autmua for good. 

Disclaimer : I told you once and I will tell you again , I really don't own much of anything ! 

Unnoticed Feelings: Hidden Feelings 

Ryoko fell to her knees after a great attack was cast upon their greatest enemy. "Tenchi..." She whispered softly as she fell to the dirt and entered the unconscious world. 

"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted as he picked her up. He kept silent as the rest of the household came out. All knowing one important thing; Tenchi was in love with Ryoko. 

"Lady Ayeka," Tenchi begun as he approached his extended family with Ryoko in his arms. Ayeka pressed a index finger onto his lips to stop him from saying anymore.

"No need to explain. I understand." Ayeka replied gently. "Take care of her, Lord Tenchi." 

"I will, thank you for understanding!" Tenchi said gratefully. 

"Tenchi, take Ryoko to my lab!" Washu instructed. "I'll be there in a moment!" 

"Alright, Lil Washu!" Tenchi replied as he headed into the house. 

Ryoko's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright light of her mother's lab. She moaned abit and sat up, slowly, rubbing her temple and eyes. 

"I'm glad you have wakened up, Little Ryoko," A voice said from behind. 

"Washu, what the hell happened?" The agile pirate asked as she continued to rub her eyes and not look over at her mother. 

"You broke the trance in Tenchi. You found a way to get him back us and you have saved us all," Washu answered, her emerald eyes gazing over at her grown daughter.

Memories of what happened only an hour ago flowed into her mind. She remembered everything she told Tenchi over the years and how she screamed his name as he was about to stab her with his sword. Then how the two valiantly used their combined strength to ward off Autmua. A smile fell over her rosy lips. "I remember..." She murmured. "I must see Tenchi! Where is he?" 

"On the roof. Star gazing, I suppose," Washu answered. Ryoko nodded in a thanks for the information and jumped off the counter she was sitting on. 

She stopped as she was about to walk out and turned toward her mother. Washu stared back into her loving golden eyes and saw a look only a daughter would give to a mother. Then, after a minute or two, Ryoko turned back around and headed out to find Tenchi. 

"I love you, too, my little one," Washu answered. 

Tenchi laid on the roof of his home. He gazed up at the night sky. Only a hour had past since the battle and he felt as if a eternity had gone by. He let out a deep sigh. 'So much has happen today...' He thought. 'First, me and Ryoko get into a fight, then I get kidnapped and finally I share my feelings about her to everyone.' 

"Tenchi?" A soft voice called out from behind. Tenchi jumped up in surprise to only see a cyan haired pirate land on the roof of his house.

"Ryoko, you're all right," Tenchi said in amazement. 

"Yep! I told you I am a very powerful pirate!" Ryoko retold him. The pirate sat down next to her beloved and sighed. "I still want to take you on that trip, you know?" 

"Huh?" Tenchi gasped out in shock. "Still?" 

"Hmm-mm... I promised to, remember?" Ryoko asked with puppy dog eyes. 

"I remember." His voice low and thoughtful as the boy stared up at the stars. 

"I want to take you up on that offer once more," Ryoko replied. "If you'll let me... I'll take you to every planet I traveled to and my home planet." 

"What?" Tenchi turned to Ryoko in a fast motion. His eyes twinkled in excitement, fear, and shock. "To the places you grew up in? To-" 

Ryoko smiled with her eyes closed as she gently placed a index finger on his loving lips. "All you have to do is say 'yes' or 'no' and I will live with either or." The pirate's voice was confident and unreal to Tenchi. He took the last moments with him and smiled. 

"Of course, I'll go!" Tenchi said with a grin. 

"You will?" Ryoko asked in excitement as if she wasn't expecting this answer. "Thank you, Tenchi! We'll have so much fun! I promise." Ryoko gave the poor boy a huge bear huge as Tenchi started to laugh. 

"Alright, alright. Calm down!" Tenchi begged but not in annoyance but in excitement. "When do we leave?" 

"How about the beginning of the summer. Is that alright with you?" Ryoko suggested as she let Tenchi go. He nodded and made Ryoko even more happier. Then the boy did something not expected. Not expected to him or Ryoko. He moved forward and pushed his lips, gently, against her own. Surprised at first, Ryoko's eyes grew wide and then relaxed as she settled into the new emotions that were brought upon to her. 

Washu sighed from the window as she sensed Ryoko's feelings growing rapidly. Her heart warmed as the emotions brought by Tenchi to her daughter. 'Congratulation, Ryoko...' Washu replied mentally but not to Ryoko. 

"So, what will you do now that Tenchi has chosen Ryoko, Lady Ayeka?" Kiyone asked as she bite into a rice cracker. 

"I suppose I will go back to Jurai and fulfill my families honors and duties," Ayeka answered in a calm voice. "What will you two do now?" 

"I plan to head back to Headquarters with Mihoshi and give a oral report to my superior about 

Autmua," Kiyone inquired. "This will get me back to the top and Mihoshi to god knows where..." 

"Don't leave me, Kiyone!" Mihoshi cried as she grabbed onto her partners waist. 

"Mihoshi! Let me go!" Kiyone commanded but with no prevail. 

"Miss Washu? What will you plan to do?" Sasami asked as Mihoshi began to annoy her partner. 

"Stay here and see my grandchildren," Washu replied but in a serious voice. Not the voice of teasing and temptation but of love and absolute seriousness. 

The room went dead quiet. Everyone went wide eyed at Washu. "Is that even possible?" Kiyone asked. 

"Of course," Washu answered as she continued to stare out at the stars. 

Ryoko broke the kiss off first, yet kept her golden eyes hidden behind her eye lids. Even after breaking the beautiful kiss off, the pirate still felt the sensations she felt during the kiss on her lips. Tenchi watched Ryoko with a loving gaze. He saw her shock yet pleasure of happiness in her. 

"Thank you…" Ryoko whispered softly with her eyes still closed. 

"For what?" Tenchi asked with no real concern of what she meant. 

"For giving me my first real kiss," Ryoko replied as she opened her eyes up and gazed into Tenchi's tender eyes. "And for not pushing me away." 

Tenchi smiled softly. "You're welcome," He murmured. "Now, may I ask you something, Ryoko?" 

"Sure, go ahead!" Ryoko replied in enthusiasm as she laid back onto the roof and pulled her arms behind her head and gazed at the stars. Tenchi paused for a while before continuing as he laid down next to her and enjoyed her company and the stars'. 

"How did you know that I was under control in the beginning? Before Autmua said anything of the sort," Tenchi asked. 

"What do you mean?" Ryoko asked. Her golden eyes covered with confusion.

"When I was under her control and brain washed… I still could see everything going on. I remember Ayeka said that I was the prince that you both loved and started to walk toward me and you kept saying I wasn't Tenchi…how did you know?" Tenchi asked. "When Ayeka, who loves me as much as you do, couldn't."

Understandment fell upon her. Her calm attitude sunk in as she closed her eyes calmly and looked back up toward the night sky. "Because… I couldn't see it in your eyes," She replied simply. 

"I don't understand," Tenchi stated quickly as he leveled himself up with one arm. 

"Tenchi, this is going to be hard to understand but… when I look into your eyes I see something maybe no one else can see. I see tenderness and a type of emotion I can't begin to explain. When you were under control I couldn't see that emotion any longer. Only pain and anger and hatred," Ryoko explained in her usual calm self. 

"I see… you saw what I saw," Tenchi replied. 

"What?" Ryoko asked, looking straight at him with curiosity. "What do you mean by that?" 

"You want to know what I see when I look into your eyes, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. The pirate nodded in eagerness. "When I look into your eyes… I see mischief and curiosity of a child. I also see love and happiness and a type of joy no one I know in the world has. But when you were captured under Kagato that one time I saw nothing. Just pain and hatred." 

Ryoko gave him a smile. "What do you see when you look at me, Tenchi?" She asked in a serious manner but she kept her smile warm and happy as she rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek. Tenchi grabbed her hand and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her skin. 

"I used to see loneliness…" Tenchi replied simply. Ryoko felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Now, I see what ever you let me see." Ryoko couldn't control it. She fell toward him and pressed her lips against his own. After a moment or so the two broke apart. "What was that for?" Tenchi asked in a shock manner. 

"I was just showing you what I wanted you to see," Ryoko flirted with a seductive smile. Tenchi smiled and pulled the pirate closer. Ryoko smiled softly as she laid her head on to his shoulder. "I love you, Tenchi…" Ryoko murmured through the night air. Her eyes deepened in size and in color as she felt her cheeks begin to grow hot. "I always have…and I always will." 

Tenchi sighed deeply as Ryoko didn't turn to face him or didn't say anything more. She just said there in the dark watching the stars and enjoying to be so close to him. Tenchi smiled lightly and rested his head on top of her own. "I know," He finally responded. "I love you, too, Ryoko. It just has taken so long for me to realize it." 

Ryoko's breath quickened as the new revelations fell upon her. The two sat there in silence once more as they began to fall into a slumber under the starry night. 

Tenchi's brown eyes met the morning's sun. He squinted and yawned softly. He turned to see a cyan pirate close to him. Her face looked so fragile and tender to him that it made something in his stomach crawl. He watched her breath slowly and moan in her sleep from time to time. He realized that that day was the first day Ryoko didn't watch him sleep. It was the other way around. Tenchi watched like a vulture at every move she did. She looked like a angel to him. Suddenly, after some time after watching her, Ryoko's eyes began to open as her golden eyes met the morning air. 

She yawned as she looked up at her beloved. "Good morning, Tenchi," She greeted. 

"Good morning," He replied, returning the response. The two sat up and breathed in the air. "We should get going. Sasami will call us for breakfast soon. Then, we should tell the others our plans," Tenchi suggested. 

"Plans?" Ryoko asked as she yawned once more. 

"Yes. Plans to go to space. My father would like to know," Tenchi replied with a laugh. Ryoko showed a expression of realization as she clenched her fist and hit it against the palm of her hand. 

"Oh, yeah!" She exclaimed, dumbly. "Silly me." 

Tenchi continue to smile as Ryoko began to stretch. She gazed at him with a questionable look as Tenchi grabbed a hold of her. "What Tenchi?" She asked uncertainly. 

"I'm not sure," He replied softly. Ryoko smirked and floated off the roof with Tenchi in her arms. The pirate then teleported them to the living room, where they found everyone asleep. 

"Now, this is pathetic," Ryoko grumbled, pointing to Ayeka, who was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. 

"Don't make rude comments, Little Ryoko," Washu said from behind. "I saw you do that more than a couple times." 

Ryoko rolled her eyes and snorted. "Shut up!" She snapped. 

"Hey there, Lil Washu!" Tenchi greeted with a nervous smile. Washu stared at him with penetrable eyes. 

"So, what have you two decide on?" She asked in a serious manner. 

"What do you mean?" Ryoko asked. 

"I felt it through the link, Ryoko," Washu countered. "Tenchi finally confessed his love, but what will you two do now that you found out each others' feelings?" Washu repeated. 

"We're going on a trip into space," Ryoko replied, still confused why her mother would ask. 

"I'm not talking about that!" Washu said, raising her voice. 

"Then what?" Tenchi asked. 

Washu rubbed her temple with a finger. "Will you plan on having a family together?" 

At this, Ryoko fell silent. She never in her life thought of a family. She stared at Tenchi for a moment with a concerned look. Tenchi, however, fell beat red as he began waving his hands in front of him. 

"Of course, we will!" He retorted in defense. "I mean, come on! I'm sure we will…someday…" 

"Tenchi, I might be physically capable of carrying a child," Ryoko inquired sadly. 

"How come?" Tenchi asked. 

"Because of the gems," Washu replied simply. Tenchi bowed his head sadly at the though. "But, she will be able to reproduce, of course!" Washu beamed as she jumped up and down happily. "You just have to give Tenchi back that gem when you're ready, Ryoko!" Washu replied as she grabbed a hold of Ryoko's waist.

"Get off me!" Ryoko yelled. 

"I don't get how having no gems will make her able to reproduce, Washu," Tenchi said. 

"Because if she had no gems then she would be almost human," Washu explained. "You saw when she attacked you at your school, Tenchi. She had no gems, but only a replica of the gems. In either case, its dangerous that she has her powers when baring a child," Washu stated. 

"Will you two please tone it down?" Ayeka mumbled as she began to yawn and get up. 

"Shut up!" Ryoko snapped as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"The point is, Ryoko, think ahead before you act," Washu instructed as she moved her index finger sideways in a threatening way. The red head snorted and walked toward her lab and disappeared inside of it. 

"Did you mean it?" Ryoko asked before Tenchi walked away. "About having a family with me?" Tenchi fell in silence as he began to laugh meekly and turn beat red. 

"Yes, sure, I would!" Tenchi admitted, stupidly. "Someday…" Ryoko welled up with tears as she was touched by his words. 

"Thank you for telling the truth, my Tenchi!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. "Now, I must get ready for breakfast!" The pirate proclaimed as she floated away and disappeared through the ceiling. 

Tenchi sighed deeply as he enjoyed the beginning of his new life. "You're welcome, Ryoko," He softly said under his breath and not caring if the others were awake to hear him say it. 

After a while or so, everyone began to wake up and get ready for another day. Thoughts of the day before never past through their minds as they just wished for a peaceful morning. Even Ayeka, who usually would pound on Ryoko's impatient and irresponsible behavior, didn't say a thing to the pirate or comment on much of anything. Ryoko sat there with a twinkle in her eye as she waited patiently for Tenchi to begin their announcement. 

"Everyone," Tenchi called out. Immediately, he gained everyone's attention. He cleared his voice and breathed deeply before continuing. "Me and Ryoko have a announcement to make." 

Everyone watched as Ryoko got up and joined Tenchi in the conversation. "We've decided to go to space for the summer," The pirate replied then looked at Tenchi. "Just the two of us." 

"Really?" Sasami exclaimed. "That's so awesome!" 

"Yeah!" Mihoshi replied with a twinkle in her eye. "So, when are you going?" She asked in a dumb way. Everyone groaned, while Ryoko slapped her forehead with her hand and Kiyone threatened to kill her partner. 

"You stupid, demented freak!" Ryoko hissed. "I said the summer!" 

"Oh…" Mihoshi said. "When's that?" Everyone groaned once more and Kiyone threw her partner through the window in hysteria. 

"How do you put up with that freak?" Washu asked as she looked out the window toward the lake that Mihoshi was flung in. 

"I am not sure." Kiyone rubbed her temple with a finger and sighed. "I suppose two bottles of aspirin and another bottle of sedatives." 

"Anyway," Tenchi started, in hopes to change the subject. 

"What is this trip of occasion of?" Ayeka asked curiously, not mad or sad of them two together, alone for a summer. 

"Um… well!" Ryoko replied as she punched her head. "Nothing really!" 

"Our wedding." A sooth voice said. Ryoko turned around and saw Tenchi smiling tenderly at her. 

Everyone fell dead silent. Washu eyed the two and a especially a shocked and mesmerized, Ryoko. A look of wonder filled her face as she began to conjure of what her daughter would say next. 

Ryoko? Washu called out in concern. 

Leave me alone. I'm thinking of what Tenchi just meant by that! Ryoko snapped, not changing her expression or form. 

He just asked you to marry him. 

What? Ryoko asked, now turning to Washu with a confused look. He did? 

"In a weird way, yes, Ryoko," Washu said, out loud. The genius crossed her arms and smiled softly as did the rest of them. They watched and wondered of what the pirate would say or do next. 

Ryoko closed her eyes and smiled then turned toward her beloved. "Yes," She murmured softly, then reopened her eyes. "The trip if to celebrate our…honeymoon." 

"Wow! Tenchi, I can't believe you are getting married!" Sasami exclaimed. "Congratulations!" 

"Thank you," Tenchi said with a laughed then was knocked over by his father. 

"My son is a man, now! Yes!" He beamed loudly. Nobuyuki ran over toward Ryoko and hugged her. "Ryoko, I am glad you are marrying my son! Congratulations! I always knew it was going to be you!" 

"Thank …. You!" Ryoko said with a meek laugh as she began to suffocate from her future father in law's huge. 

"I'm so happy!" Mihoshi exclaimed as she returned from the lake. "Ryoko, congratulations!" 

"Thank you, Mihoshi." Ryoko said as she was released from Nobuyuki. At that moment, Ayeka had approached her rival with a concerned look. 

"Now, Miss Ryoko, I know we have our differences but there is no need for us to fight any longer. You won. It's over," The purple haired princess stated. 

"No, Ayeka, you won." Ryoko admitted. "You could've anyway. If I had died or never have come here." 

"That's now true." Ayeka shrugged the thought off with a smile. "Take care of him. If anything happens to him, I will come here and kill you." 

Ryoko laughed meekly as she smirked. "You couldn't and you wouldn't dare!" 

"Try me!" Ayeka replied. Ryoko stopped laughed and stared at Ayeka and saw that she wasn't kidding. With a wide smirk, the pirate extended her hand toward her rival. In return, the princess smiled politely and grabbed the pirate's hand. 

Later during breakfast, which was turned into a celebration for the new couple, Ryoko walked over to Tenchi. 

"What was that all about back there?" Ryoko asked. 

"Something," Was the only response she got from him. He smiled lightly and handed her a velvet box. Suspicious, she opened it and gasped. It was a silver ring with a nice diamond mounted to the top of it. "Ryoko, will you marry me?" 

"I already said 'yes'," Ryoko said as she let the boy place the ring on her finger. "You've been thinking about this a while now? How long?" 

"Ever since that fight in space, when you left and I hadn't saw you in months." 

"Then, the thing with Haruna!" Ryoko gasped. "It was me who brought you back! Wasn't it?" 

"Hmm-mm…" Tenchi mumbled. "I guess it was a feeling that went on unnoticed." 

Ryoko smiled and gripped onto his hand and watched as her extended family went on in talking and teasing each other. All forgetting about the two, who were in the corner. For the first time, life wasn't bad for Ryoko. Considering this, the pirate smiled and knew it was the beginning of something she would never wish to let go. 

*The End* 

How'd you like it? Corny, huh? Oh well.. See ya later. Read some of my other stories. K, bye, bye! 

Demon of the Night 


End file.
